Field of the Application
The invention relates to a touch display panel, a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch display panel, a capacitive touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Touch panels are roughly grouped into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels according to different sensing methods thereof. The capacitive touch panels having advantages of fast response speed, favorable reliability, and durability have been extensively in electronic devices.
In general, the capacitive touch panel includes a plurality of first sensing series extending along a first direction and a plurality of second sensing series extending along a second direction. Wherein, each of the first sensing series is formed by connecting a plurality first sensing pads and first bridge lines in series, and each of the second sensing series is formed by connecting a plurality of second sensing pads and second bridge lines in series. Metal having advantages of favorable conductivity and low impedance is a commonly used material of the bridge lines. However, since the metal has greater reflectivity, it is likely to reflect ambient light and generate bright spots or bright lines, and thus a user is very easy to see bright spots or bright lines at whereby the bridge lines are located, thereby influencing the user's visual experience and lowering the user's willingness to use. Therefore, how to accurately reducing bright spots or bright lines at whereby the bridge lines are located without lowering a display aperture ratio around the bridge lines has become a prominent task for the industries.